


Sick.

by smolssi



Category: GOT7
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, i seriously enjoyed writing this so much, my first fic!!!, my loves, please anticipate more c:, their dynamic is literally my favourite, youngjae is one of my ultimate biases so this was so rewarding lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8338867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolssi/pseuds/smolssi
Summary: In which Youngjae is sick and has to stay home whilst the other members perform on MCountdown and Jaebum comes home to a suffering boyfriend. ):





	

**Author's Note:**

> So Youngjae is sick and I'm currently super anxious as to what happened to him and when he'll be okay again. I really hope our sunshine never feels the way the Youngjae in my fic feels bcs he deserves so much love and support especially at a time like this. I hope none of you are disappointed that he can't come up on stage and rather worried about his well being.

“Did you take your medicine?”

“Do you need another blanket?”

“Are you sure you're gonna be okay at home alone?”

“Yah Jaebum-hyung... Youngjae is 21 not 12.” Jinyoung chuckled, hand coming down reassuringly onto Jaebum’s left shoulder.

“I just want to make sure he's okay.” Jaebum pouted, eyes darting back to his _very pale_ and _very sick_ boyfriend tucked snugly beneath 3 blankets—thanks to Jaebum of course.

“I’m fine hyung,” Youngjae smiled tiredly, “now go before you’re all late.”

This time Jinyoung frowned too, his forehead creasing in worry as he too began question whether it was wise to leave Youngjae at home.

“I'll call later to check up on you okay? If you're not feeling any better please call manager-hyung.” Jaebum said finally after sharing a look with Jinyoung. He bent down carefully to place a chaste kiss on Youngjae’s temple before hesitantly leaving the room with Jinyoung.

Once Youngjae heard the front door close he immediately threw the blankets off, dashing to the bathroom to throw his breakfast straight into the bowl.

“Eurgh.” Youngjae moaned, wiping the bile off his lips before slumping back onto the wall opposite. So maybe he lied, Youngjae was far from _fine_ but he didn't want to disappoint the fans even more than he already had by holding his other members back.

A soft barking resonated from his bedroom before Coco came scuttling into the bathroom too, seating herself right beside Youngjae with her head tilted to the side.

“I’ll be okay princess.” he muttered half heartedly, not too sure if he was convincing her or himself.

—

Coming off the stage in a hurry, Jaebum immediately rummaged for his phone amongst their pile of clothes. He thumbed Youngjae’s contact with haste the minute he felt the cold metal against his fingertips and waited anxiously for the younger to answer his call.

“Hello?” Youngjae croaked sleepily and Jaebum sighed audibly, the panic he felt a second ago fading quickly.

“Hey Jae, you feeling okay?” he spoke gently, suddenly aware of his growing need to be holding him.

“Yes hyung.” Youngjae chuckled almost exasperatedly as he threw a hand across his eyes. The sun from the window was really starting to bother him but he knew that if he got up he'd just start throwing up again.

“Okay, I just needed to make sure. We just finished recording our stage so we’ll be home right after the fan sign okay?”

Youngjae smiled sadly to himself; half irritated for not being able to attend the fansign and half elated that he had someone as sweet as Im Jaebum to check on his ass every few hours.

“Come home soon.” he whispered softly, eyes fluttering close as he willed himself not to cry.

“I will jagi. Wait for me.” with that Jaebum ended the call, heart heavy from knowing too well how disappointed Youngjae was feeling because he’d been there one too many times.

“Jaebum-hyung!” Jackson called from down the hall just as he stuffed his phone into his pocket.

“Coming!”

—

“Sure.” Youngjae mumbled, tossing his phone to the far end of his bed. His stomach felt like it was slowly rising to his throat and his head was pounding in all sorts of rhythms; today was not a good day to be feeling intense self pity.

This wasn’t the first time he was missing out on promotions yet _every single time_ he would feel the same sense of embarrassment and disappointment that came with letting down his fans. Youngjae didn’t want to think about it; he knew it wasn’t his fault. Yet he couldn’t help but feel his heart drop to his feet every time he woke up and realised he wasn’t getting up to get ready for his schedule but rather to run into his cold bathroom to throw up his empty stomach.

Youngjae was 5 trips to the bathroom into the day when he began crying. Sure he felt pretty damn sick and the pounding in his head seemed to be progressively getting louder, but he was hell bent on believing he was getting better and didn’t need to take his medication. _I need to prove to manager-hyung I don’t need my medication anymore,_ he screamed internally, hands winding themselves tightly between his dark locks whilst he tried so hard to keep the bile from rising past his chest. _I can’t keep disappointing the fans like this._

He didn’t realise he had started sobbing until Coco started howling, clawing at his thigh to get his attention.

“I-I’m so- sorry princess.” he whimpered, gathering her into his arms as he continued to hyperventilate, “d-don’t tell J-Jaebum hyung.”

“Youngjae?!” a panicked voice cried from the doorway and Youngjae managed to catch a glimpse of dark hair and broad shoulders before his eyelids gave way.

“Hyung?” he murmured just as his head hit the floor.

—

A dull aching in his temple brought Youngjae out of unconsciousness as he struggled to adjust to the blinding white. Confusion rippled through him before he realised where he was and how he got here.

“Why didn't you take your medication?” Jaebum asked quietly. It wasn't the sadness in his voice that struck Youngjae though; it was the disappointment, and that was exactly what he wanted to _avoid._ So when the tears started spilling again, he didn't stop them.

“I wanted to be better. I was letting down all the fans! I just- I just wanted to be okay!” he cried frustratedly, eyes scrunched close and lip between his teeth.

“Hey- hey!” Jaebum panicked, shifting onto the bed to hold Youngjae tightly to his chest as he continued to mumble profanities at himself. “Stop.” he said firmly, grabbing Youngjae’s hands which were wound tightly through his hair.

“Stop.” Jaebum told him again and this time he did, whimpering softly as he fisted Jaebum’s sweater in an attempt to hold himself together.

“I disappointed them hyung. I disappointed all of them.” Youngjae mumbled defeatedly.

“No you haven't. You haven't. Remember when I hurt my back and had to miss our concerts? Do you remember what you said to me when I was crying to you?”

Youngjae stayed quiet. He remembered—of course he remembered—he just wanted to hear Jaebum say it. Nothing he told himself would work; it had to be Jaebum.

“You said, _‘don’t cry hyung, the fans still love you, they were cheering for you in the crowd! They just want you to get better, hyung, that's all they want. That’s all I want. So rest and take your medicine so you can come back and reassure the fans… and me. Because I love you too.’_ Remember?” Jaebum paused to look at Youngjae’s face, thumb coming up to wipe the warm tears slipping from his closed eyes before continuing softly, “Well guess whose name the fans were chanting the entire performance?”

At this Youngjae slowly pried his eyes open, glassy eyes asking silently, _what?_

“Yours. Because they all care about you, no one is disappointed, and they all just want you to get better.”

“Really?” Youngjae whispered hopefully, his vise on Jaebum’s sweater loosening. Jaebum carefully slipped his hand into that one before smiling softly down at his boyfriend and nodding.

They stayed like that for a while, holding onto each other quietly before Youngjae leant up, capturing Jaebum’s lips with his plush ones sending electricity straight through to Jaebum’s finger tips. Youngjae sighed into the kiss, a lopsided smile forming as he pulled away.

“What was that for?” Jaebum asked breathlessly, pressing his forehead against Youngjae’s.

“Thank you. I know I was acting foolish.” Youngjae chuckled before burying his head into the crook of Jaebum’s neck.

“I’m always here for you.” he beamed, satisfied he could be the crutch Youngjae needed just like he was for Jaebum.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic on AO3! I hope you guys liked it :') I've only ever written on tumblr so if you want to read more of my stuff look me up! chanyeollingme.tumblr.com ❤️


End file.
